EVIL
by Lord Dread Raven
Summary: Gir has gone evil... He has become intelligent... And he is on the loose... Until he meets our favorite homicidal maniac that is.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Sorry I stopped writing Invader X… For now at least… Heheheheheh…**

**Anyway, this story is a bit dark, but it will have some funnyness! Obviously, I mean, I am Lord Dread Raven! I must have funnyness!**

**Chapter One**

**Rise of evil**

**(Via short circuit)**

"GIR! GET OVER HERE!"

"Yes master?"

Zim sighed. Once again Gir had broken the base. He had been throwing his rubber piggy about and it had fallen into the center of the house and damaged the AI's brain.

"Gir, I need you to just stand here and stare at the TV, okay?"

Gir saluted. "Yes my lord!"

Zim smirked. _That should keep him occupied._

Zim took the elevator below and removed the broken AI. He replaced it with a new one and sighed with relief.

The sigh came a second too soon. The AI sent a power surge out and caused a short circuit, essentially killing the base.

Zim snarled. "Gir…"

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNNM**

When Zim reached the upper room, he saw Gir hanging limply from the cords that made up the ceiling.

Zim facepalmed slowly. Using his PAK, he climbed up and detached Gir. Zim pulled out a small object from his PAK, and zapped Gir into life with it.

Gir sat upright, his eyes blood red.

"GIR! What did you-" Zim began, but was cut off by Gir's empty stare. "Gir? HELLO?"

Gir's cold eyes turned and gave him an unfeeling stare.

"Gir?" Zim asked, somewhat nervous.

"Must… destroy… must…" Gir muttered softly. "I shall eliminate all life in the universe…" He declared, standing.

"G-Gir?" Zim spluttered, backing away.

"Starting with you."

Zim's nerve failed him, and he bolted out the door, not even bothering to put on his disguise.

"ALL MORONS SHALL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" Gir howled, chasing after him.

Zim tore along as fast as he could, eyes wide with panic. Gir's AI must have been twisted by the power surge; it had driven him crazier than normal. There was one place Zim had a chance. It was unlikely, but he had a chance.

He ran to Dib's house.

He pounded on the door.

He screamed as Gir caught him.

He screamed.

He screamed.

HE SCREAMED.

Dib opened the door to see Gir standing there, eyes red, hands covered in a slimy dark green liquid. Gir lashed out with his hands and Dib fell, a low gurgle coming from his throat.

Gaz stomped down the stairs.

"DIB! SHUT UP AND-" She stopped as she saw Gir standing over her brother. He held a long knife in his hands and was covered with blood. Slowly Gir walked towards her.

"SECURITY!" She shouted, summoning the deadly stuffed animals from her room.

Gir did not even twitch. He merely fired a small object from his arm. It let out a blast of noise, like static, and it made all of the machines fall to the ground. Gir lunged at Gaz, knife outstretched…

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Professor Membrane sat down in his lab, making a serum to cure all forms of virus on earth. He chuckled softly as he prepared the small needle, and injected it gently into a small mouse. He turned to the monitors to check its vitals, and was pleased to see that it was working.

His work was distracted by an earsplitting shriek from outside. He jumped to his feet and ran to his lab's entrance, but froze. There was a noise echoing down the stairs…

_Plip…plip…plip…_

Like water, dripping from a faucet. He stepped cautiously forward. There was a soft _plish, _as his boot touched down. He looked down and saw a small red pool forming at his feet. It was trickling down the stairs in a crimson river.

The professor looked slowly up, and saw a silhouette standing at the top of his stairs, brilliant red eyes leering down at him. He started to run, to get a weapon, to get away, but Gir was upon him, small blade sinking into Membranes stomach.

"I would shoot you, but there is a certain thrill in feeling the blood flowing out." The little SIR whispered, before violently ripping the knife upwards through Membrane's flesh.

Gir grinned, before leaving, pausing only to take any sharp objects he could find, and storing them in his head.

**HOLY MOOSE THAT WAS CREEPY! Anyway, review pleeze!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! It be me! Wanna read this more? OF COUSE YOU DO! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE HERE YOU FOOLS! Anyway, read!**

**Chapter two**

**Dark Designs**

Gir chuckled softly as he cleaned his blades. He had four knives now.

Zim's knife; a typical Irken knife with a violet handle with various designs spread across it. The blade itself was straight with a curved end, making the small dagger look like a mini-cutlass.

The other three knives were from the Membrane's house. One was a large kitchen knife- nothing more, nothing less.

Another was Professor Membrane's surgery scalpel; a long handle with a short blade.

_Who knows? _Gir thought. _I might need it to scalp someone._

The fourth was a butterfly knife he had found in Gaz's bedroom. The twirling patterns one could draw in the air with the blade particularly fascinated the little robot.

After cleaning the blades Gir considered his position. He was currently in an ally with four blades, and he was covered in blood. He drew out a small machine from his chest and was bathed in the glow of laser light. In a matter of seconds, the blood had been vaporized.

Gir stood and trudged back to Zim's base. Gir's house now. Gir walked calmly down the street, pausing to glance at house number 777, only a few houses away from his. It had been completely empty for as long as Gir could remember. Suddenly, he dodged back in time to avoid a car screech past and _pull into the driveway._ Gir watched as an incredibly skinny man stepped out.

The man sighed.

"Home again." He muttered. "Well, desensitization's a bust. I suppose there are other ways to maintain my insanity."

**Glad to see you've come around Nny!** Giggled a creature that materialized out of thin air. **I was afraid that you'd keep on trying.**

The man, Nny shrugged.

"Yeah." He turned towards the house next door to him and saw Gir watching him.

"Hi there!" Johnny waved to Gir.

Gir would have raised an eyebrow if he had one.

"Hello…" He muttered. "You live _there_?"

Johnny nodded cheerfully. "Yep!"

Gir shrugged. "'Kay." He turned in time to witness the base explode.

"Oh yeah… That's right… Base is set to self-destruct if Invader is killed." Gir facepalmed. "Now where am I gonna live?"

Nny tilted his head to one side. "Well… You seem like a nice little robot-thing, so I suppose you could stay with me.

Gir was more than a little surprised but he jumped at the chance. Literally.

"R-really!"

"Of course!" Nny grinned. "Just let me unlock the door…" He did so, and stood back to allow Gir past.

"I need to visit someone for a second, but I'll be right back." Nny said, and then turned around to the house next door.

He silently walked over to the window and tapped lightly on it.

Silence.

He tapped again, a bit harder this time.

Silence.

He knocked on the window.

Silence was obstinate in its presence.

Johnny swiftly opened the window and crept in. He froze at what he saw. The room had been totally redone. It looked more like a little girl's room now.

In the corner, there was a bright pink bed, with a wide eyed little girl sitting there, a look of sheer terror in her eyes.

"Shhh." Nny whispered gently. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm…Mary…"

"Mary _Casil_, by any chance?"

The girl nodded.

Johnny smiled. The little girl was like a long-haired version of Squee, with a little teddy bear even. It was similar to Shmee, in the sense that it _always_ seemed to either be staring at you, or laughing.

"Do you know a little boy named Squee?"

"Umm… Mommy calls me Squee sometimes…"

Nny growled. They _still _hadn't gotten Squee back? It had been five _years._ Squee had to be a teenager by now!

"Squee… He's your big brother." Nny said absentmindedly.

"I have a brother?" Mary asked in shock, big eyes going wide.

Nny smiled gently at her.

"Would you like to meet him?" He asked.

The little girl nodded furiously, and got up, clinging to her little teddy bear.

"Okay… Let me just let my friends know, okay?" He said to her, before heading into his own house.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked the robot on his couch.

"Gir."

"Listen Gir, I need to go out for a bit, I'll be back in a while."

Swiftly he walked back to house number 775 where Mary was waiting.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Y-yes" She squeaked nervously.

"Okay then." He lifted the tiny girl up and carried her to his car.

"Buckle up." He advised.

And with that, he started the car and floored the gas pedal. With a roar, the car tore off towards the Defective Head Meat Institute.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

When they arrived, Mary was a nervous wreck from the drive. He walked in the doors with the tiny girl clinging to his hand.

He walked up to the desk and waited for the young receptionist to finish whatever business she was conducting on her phone.

"Yes Mrs. Wolsh. It is true that sometimes, highly gifted and intelligent children do appear to be stupid, but there is a possibility that your child may actually be stupid, have you considered that? There was a pause. "Yes I realize that this is a very unhappy possibility for you, but if the latter is true, there is little that can be done." Another pause. "Thank you. Goodbye."

The young lady sighed and put the phone down.

"Bloody night job." She muttered. "How may I help you?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow at the conversation on the phone, but decided to overlook it.

"We're here to visit Todd Casil."

"I see. Are you family?"

"This is her sister." He said, gesturing to Mary.

"I see. And what about you?"

"Uh, no…"

"Friend then?"

Johnny decided to give it a go. "Yes."

The receptionist checked her computer.

"There will be a guard here to escort you in a moment…"

The guard came in then and politely led Nny to Squee's room.

"Just don't get too close." The guard said sarcastically. "Not that I think he could do anything to you, I just have to say that to everybody."

Nny shrugged and led Mary in.

"Oh, Squeegee…" He called to the boy sitting in the corner.

Squee sat bolt upright.

"NNY?" He gasped, actually _happy_ to see the scary neighbor man.

"How's it goin here in the DHMI?" Nny asked, kneeling down by the little boy.

Squee gave a sad smile. "I think I'm crazier now than when I first came in here." He shrugged. "The guards are a little scary sometimes, but aside from that, totally boring." He looked at the little girl hiding behind Nny.

"Who-"

"This is Mary." Nny said sadly. "She's… your sister."

**WHOO! LONG CHAPTER EH? **

**I want reviews… *does puppy eyes* PWEEEEZE? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another day another chapter!**

**Oh, yeah. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter Three**

**A Rather Bloody Business**

Gir sat on the couch in Nny's house, flipping through the TV channels. He wondered briefly how the television got a signal from the bunny ears on top of the set, but he pushed the thought out of his mind. Gir sighed. He wasn't paying any attention to the TV, so he decided to go out for a bit.

He wrote a short note, and then left. He walked down the streets, humming softly. As he turned a corner, he ran into a woman with pigtails and purple-dyed hair.

"Sorry-" she began, but stopped when she saw what she had run into. "Um…"

Gir slowly raised his head, manic grin spreading over it. With a lightning-fast motion, he swung a rock from the ground and struck the woman upside the head, knocking her unconscious, the thrill of a kill rising inside him.

He drew out the long butcher knife, but was halted by some guy passing by. The man attempted to wrest the knife from Gir's metallic hand. Gir furiously gripped the rock and bashed it over the man's head. Again and again he struck, until the man's head was a bloody pulp.

Gir panted slightly, then frowned. The thrill had faded. He took a large black bag from his head and carefully maneuvered the unconscious woman in. He would kill her later.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHKLZXCVBNM**

Nny drove back home, with Mary in the back, and Squee riding shotgun. It had taken a lot of convincing to get the DHMI to release Squee but when Nny finally found an official who _could_ it only took a few well-said words to convince him to allow Squee to go.

He had said. "If you don't let him come with me, I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OUT EVERY MAJOR ORGAN YOU HAVE AND FORCE YOU TO EAT THEM!" And it was all uphill from there.

They rode home in silence. Nny suddenly slowed down in the street. He had noticed Gir trudging along carrying a black garbage bag. He pulled over.

"Hey Gir!"

Gir turned in surprise. "Oh. Hello."

Nny smiled. "Need a ride?"

Gir nodded. "Please."

Nny nodded. "Hop in."

Gir opened the door and climbed in. He shoved his bag onto the floor and buckled up.

"By the way, this is Mary and her brother Squee."

Gir nodded. "I am Gir."

The bag on the floor shifted slightly and Gir sharply kicked it.

"What's in that?" Mary asked nervously.

Gir's eyes seemed to shift slightly.

"Stuff…"

Nny glanced in the mirror.

"Is it something I should be worried about?"

Gir shrugged. "Do you want the real answer or the one that'll make you happy?"

Nny raised an eyebrow. "The real one."

Gir nodded. "Then probably, yes."

A long awkward silence followed.

"If you weren't speeding at about 120 MPH, I'd say that this would be a looong trip." Squee noted dryly.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZZXCVBNM**

When they pulled into Nny's driveway, Gir was the first one out.

"Where can I put this?" He asked Nny.

"In my basement." Johnny said nonchalantly. He turned to Squee. "You are probably gonna have to spend the night in my house."

Mary looked up. "I wanna talk to my brother more."

Johnny considered it for a moment, and then nodded.

"Okay."

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Gir dragged the bag into the depths of house 777 with a manic gin on his face.

He dragged the young woman out of the bag. His manic grin was slowly splitting across his face as she slowly came to.

She let out a yelp and viciously kicked Gir away from her. She leapt upright and glared as Gir drew the butterfly knife and the Irken knife out, spinning them in his hands.

"Die." He hissed, throwing the Irken knife.

With a whirl, the woman spun her backpack out and blocked the knife. Gir sneered and twirled the butterfly knife in his hands.

"You won't leave this house." Gir whispered, slowly cornering her.

In an astounding display of agility, she leapt over his head and tore up the stairs. Cursing, Gir ran after her. She ran up the stairs with a blazing speed and ran smack into Johnny.

"Ow…" He grunted. "Who the hell- Wait… DEVI?"

She looked up in fear.

"AAAAK!" She tripped backwards and hit he head violently against the wall, falling unconscious a second time. Gir ran up and was kicked by Nny's steel-toed boot, knocking him into sleep mode. Nny separated Gir from his daggers and gently carried them both upstairs, locking Gir in an empty room, and laying Devi lightly on the couch.

**SURPRISE! I be developin' 'da** **plot!**

**Review if you are reading this, spread the word to others and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behold little mortals! Raven's got another chapter for you!**

**I don't own JTHM or Invader Zim or anything else but this story.**

**Chapter Four**

**Bodies**

Nny sighed as he considered his homecoming. It had been… eventful to say the least. He had Invited a psychopath robot, his neighbor, and his neighbor's sister into his home, and Devi had been dragged in by Gir to boot.

He sat on the floor and pulled out his Die-ary.

_Dear Die-ary,_

_I came home today after giving up my experiment in coldness. I begin to wonder whether the universe is against me, or working for me. Tonight after this little robot dragged Devi into my house and tried to kill her, I thought both at the same time. I dread the moment when she wakes up, she's unconscious on my couch._

Sighing, Nny closed the Die-ary and went into the kitchen to make some skettio's. He pulled an iPod out of his pockets and set it to a random song. He hadn't really paid any attention when he downloaded songs into it, except for Ode to Joy.

The song that came up was 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor' which brought a small grin to his lips.

_How accurate. _He thought nodding his head to the rhythm.

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floooooor  
><strong>

**Beaten why for (why for)  
><strong>

**Can't take much more  
><strong>

**Here we go!  
><strong>

**Here we go!  
><strong>

**Here we go!  
><strong>

**One - Nothing wrong with me  
><strong>

**Two - Nothing wrong with me  
><strong>

**Three - Nothing wrong with me  
><strong>

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**One - Something's got to give  
><strong>

**Two - Something's got to give  
><strong>

**Three - Something's got to give  
><strong>

**Nowwww!  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
><strong>

**Nowwww!  
><strong>

**Push me again  
><strong>

**This is the end  
><strong>

**Here we go!  
><strong>

**Here we go!  
><strong>

**Here we go!  
><strong>

**One - Nothing wrong with me  
><strong>

**Two - Nothing wrong with me  
><strong>

**Three - Nothing wrong with me  
><strong>

**Four - Nothing wrong with me  
><strong>

**One - Something's got to give  
><strong>

**Two - Something's got to give  
><strong>

**Three - Something's got to give  
><strong>

**Now  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Skin against skin blood and bone  
><strong>

**You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
><strong>

**You wanted in now you're here  
><strong>

**Driven by hate  
><strong>

**consumed by fear  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floooooooor  
><strong>

**One - Nothing wrong with me  
><strong>

**Two - Nothing wrong with me  
><strong>

**Three - Nothing wrong with me  
><strong>

**Four - Nothing wrong with me  
><strong>

**One - Something's got to give  
><strong>

**Two - Something's got to give  
><strong>

**Three - Something's got to give  
><strong>

**Now  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
><strong>

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

Nny put the iPod into his pocket as the song ended. He paused to pour the heated skettio's into a bowl, before leaving the kitchen to check on Devi. He glanced at the small cockroach on the floor.

"Hello Mr. Samsa." He smiled to the insect. "Miss me?"

As always, the bug was silent.

_Another way he's better than people._ Nny mused as he glanced over at Devi. She was currently lying in the same position that he had laid her down in. He set the bowl down on the television, before checking Devi's pulse and breathing. They were normal.

Nny considered the possibility that seeing him had been what made her pass out more than the bump on the head. He hoped not.

_It might not be good when she wakes up…_ He thought. He'd pray that she'd take it better than his apology, if it weren't for his severe doubt that it would have any impact.

Devi stirred, and he tried not to notice.

She sat up and groaned softly.

Slowly her eyes opened. Nny glanced nervously up.

A long silence followed. Nny's eyes slowly dropped.

"Um… h-hi Devi." He finally said.

Devi's eyes narrowed.

"Going to try and kill me again?" She snarled.

Nny did not answer. Instead he bent down and placed an object on the ground. He sat upright and kicked it lightly so that it slid along the ground. It came to a rest at Devi's feet.

It was a long dagger.

"How's that for a 'no'?" Johnny said, eyes still locked with the floor.

Devi stared at Nny for a moment. The second silence that followed was broken by a screech of fury from another room.

A shudder seemed to run through the house as the screech stopped. Then a low metallic clanking spread through the house.

"GO!" Nny said sharply to Devi as he stood.

"What?" Devi asked in surprise.

"I SAID GO!" Nny shouted.

Gir smashed violently through the door, clutching his Irken knife. In his other hand, he held a long spiked board, probably from the basement. He raised the spiked board up and hurled it at Devi, who caught it and handed it to Nny. Swiftly, she bent down and lifted the hooked dagger off the floor.

Gir leered and pressed a button on the pink-handled Irken blade. It quivered and an electrical hum filled the air, as bright pink sparks flew from the blade.

"My mission is to terminate all life." Gir hissed as he raised the blade. "And you are in my way. Everything alive on this planet is in my way." And with that, he charged.

With a sharp motion, Nny clubbed the robot in the back of the head. The spike left a long gash that tore out one of Gir's eyes. He raised his head, a crazed grin on his face. Stumbling upright, Gir backed away, moving towards the door.

"I'm not done…" He whispered. "I'll never be done. The bodies shall pile up high; they shall form mountains, their blood, oceans! THEIR ORGANS! WALLPAPER!"

Devi raised an eyebrow.

"Wallpaper?"

Gir shrugged. "Why not?" And then he was gone, vanishing out the door and into the night.

**Let the Bodies Hit the Floor is owned by Drowning Pool.**

**Review! And I'll write more! The more I write, the sooner Invader X will come back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! The story of the sweet little Gir that is now nonexistent has returned for another round of not-so-heartwarming laughs!**

**Chapter 5**

**Kill**

Gir lurked about the town at night, but he sought shelter during the day. He avoided contact, only finding people to kill them. Ever since the whole Nny incident in house 777, Gir found shelter in a now-empty compound, once used by Membrane and his entire corporation. There had been a _few _people still there, but not for long.

The Sir unit found the massive research center to be an excellent home. He could monitor the entire town, could use the surgery rooms to kill his victims, had a huge amount of the earth's most advanced technology, and a computer which he reprogrammed to obey only him. In an artistic touch, he made the place look like a haunted house for all practical purposes.

He chuckled ominously as he cleaned off the short scalpel. His main four blades had expanded dramatically, to saws, switchblades, machetes, sickles, basic daggers, hunting knives, even hedge clippers.

Anything that could be used to make one's blood flow out of them.

Gir sat silently in the building, watching the many screens of the town. It was fairly dull, but there was a real TV in the corner. Feeling bored, he switched on the news, hoping his kills would be displayed. They were. He grinned as he heard people who heard screams and called the police, people who's neighbors disappeared, and more than a few gibbering loonies who had seen him. Of course, he could probably take a walk outdoors right now, and all of about four people would notice him.

_C'est la vie!_

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Nny sat back in his couch with a manic grin spread across his face. He had recently gone out and… did what he did best. Do you really need another hint?

**FLASHBACK**

Johnny pulled in front of the 24/7. He had just given Devi a ride home, and was stopping to get a Brainfreezy.

He slowed down at the sight of police tape. He turned towards the cop on duty.

"What's up?" He asked, eyeing the store.

The policeman sighed. "The guy at the register was just murdered. He was found with his head gone from his body and his blood was painted all over the place." He jabbed a thumb at the window.

Nny looked up and saw an insignia on it he somehow recognized. It was an Irken symbol, even though he had no way of knowing. He realized that he had seen it on Gir's dagger.

He swiftly turned back to the car and got back in, driving off. He grimaced slightly as the Irken symbol flashed into his peripheral vision and tried to ignore the questions in his skull. _Where was Gir? What was he? Why was he doing this? Did someone want him to do this? And how could he simply avoid contact as well as he did? No one had reported anything. Did Gir simply kill anyone who saw him?_

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

A pair of young men stood outside the Membrane Labs.

"Come on, there has to be a billion dollars worth of tech in there!" Said one of them, who had the overall appearance of an overstuffed sofa.

"I dunno…" The other muttered.

"Get in there." The sofa-man snarled, pushing his buddy ahead of him.

They walked down the long corridor until they reached the end. The room was illuminated by a soft red glow, making it fairly easy to see.

The thinner man glanced about, gun in hand.

"No one. Guess that it really was abandoned."

The men searched the room, shuffling about. Had they looked up, they would have seen the source of the glow, shimmering down at them, from a glassy, malevolent stare…

The sofa-man stopped as he came across a large black bag. He opened it, hoping to find something useful… And let out a shriek as a dead body tumbled out and seemed to stare at him with empty eye sockets.

A metal clang echoed through the room as the door slammed shut behind them. The men whirled to see the glowing red eyes pulsing at them.

"I hate uninvited guests, you know…" Hissed Gir as he unfolded a pair of switchblades. "Truly rude of you to come in." A gin slowly split across his face.

"Get away from me!" Snarled the thinner man, raising the gun.

Gir paused for a moment, before throwing the switch. It plunged neatly into the man's chest, and he let out a low gurgle as he fell to the ground.

The sofa-man tried to run. But sofas do not move very fast.

Gir giggled madly as the blood leaked down his hands. He turned without another sound and left the bloodstained room.

**Read and Review!**

**C'est la vie- French for "That's Life."**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I write this, I can't help but enjoy doing so. ^.^**

**Anyway, I own naught.**

**Chapter six**

**Following the bloody trail**

Police investigator Sophia Drail sat in her office, studying the most recent case files. In the past week, someone had committed thirty confirmed murders, and possibly forty, if the disappearances had any inclination.

As an investigator, she would have thought some gang had been committing the crimes, but somewhere inside, she doubted this. The killer or killers always left a calling card drawn in blood. A triangle with the point facing downwards, with a circle above it and two small lines, like antennae extending from the top.

Drail was well known in the community for having broken up several gangs and also for her extensive research in the sudden drop of killings and rise of gangs. It was almost as if they had been kept down by something, and that something suddenly disappeared.

She paused for a moment at one of the forty some-odd cases. This one was different. There had been a camera on-scene, so there was a poor quality picture on it. The shape was badly outlined, but two red circles could be seen clearly silhouetted against a dark form.

So intense was her concentration, she fell out of her seat when her phone rang.

Gathering her composure, she lifted it up.

"Police investigator Sophia Drail, how may I help you?"

The responding voice was nervous and quick.

"I think I might have information about the recent kills." The voice responded.

Drail sat bolt upright.

"Give me anything you can."

"My name is Devi D.," The woman on the other end replied…

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

A new piece in the puzzle. Several pieces, in fact. First, Drail knew that the killer was a machine, not a human, which eliminated the need for using restraint when dealing with it.

Second, a man named Johnny C, might be responsible for its rampage, and might also be involved in a few of her past cases. He would be difficult to get a hold of though. It seemed that he had never once been caught, yet he was responsible for many deaths throughout the city.

There was enough evidence to at least get a warrant to search his house.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Drail pulled up next to house 777 and walked nervously to the door. The only defense she had was a nine millimeter handgun and a small tear gas grenade. In the car there was a member of the riot squad, but she doubted him being any help.

Glancing over the dilapidated house, she nervously rang the doorbell.

"AAAAAAAK!"

The door creaked open and a young man with short black hair answered the door.

"Yes?" He asked nervously.

"Johnny C.?" She asked.

"Uh, no…" He mumbled. "I can get him if you need him."

At that point, a sickly thin man tilted his head around the door.

"It's okay Squee, I'm right here." He glanced up. "May I help you?"

Drail flashed her badge.

"I'm Investigator Sophia Drail. I got a tip that you have information about the kills going around lately, and I also have a warrant to search your house."

Nny raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then." He muttered, stepping aside.

Drail stepped over the threshold, suddenly feeling a sense of dread. Her intuition was screaming at her.

_RUN! _It screamed. _You fool! Don't just walk in!_

She shivered. Her intuition had never once been wrong.

She glanced about the dilapidated room and moved toward the stairs.

"Stay put sir." She said, glancing over at Nny, who merely smirked.

Carefully Drail walked down the stairs. She glanced back once and a while, but saw nothing following her.

Peering into various rooms, she felt a cold dread running down her spine. Finally she entered a room that was built larger than the others.

She fumbled about until she found a light, which she flicked on.

Drail's eyes widened. The room was empty, except for a few paintings on the walls.

Except for one.

One wall was covered in a familiar red substance.

Swiftly she grabbed her walkie-talkie.

"Markus? I think we're gonna need a _lot_ more backup…"

Static.

"Markus? Hello? Anyone?"

Static.

"What a shame." A voice whispered behind her. A cold metal was placed against her neck. "But you're too far down for anyone to hear you."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I'm not going down peacefully." She snarled, bold to the last.

"They never do." Johnny said, smashing the butt of his knife into the base of her skull.

**Le gasp! I have introduced a new character! And of course, Nny knocks her out.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is enjoying this sort of story grounds for being considered insane?**

…**Nah.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 7**

**Screams**

Gir enjoyed it when they screamed. The horrified shrieks, the pleas for help, for mercy that never came, they all were music to his sound receptors. They didn't all scream though. He had one locked in a chamber, and she outright refused to scream. This angered Gir.

"Why…" He muttered, as he sliced a cut on her cheek. "You never scream. Never, never, never! Why?"

The girl stayed silent, which only infuriated Gir even more.

"Speak! Whimper! CRY! SCREAM! WHY WON'T YOU!" He screeched, driving the blade into her arm. "JUST DO SOMETHING!" He howled, yanking the knife out and plunging it into her leg. Finally he collapsed, in pure frustration. She merely took the cuts as though they were vaccinations.

Gir frowned. _Vaccination…_ an idea was flowing into his mind. A demented twisted idea. He turned away from the girl without a sound and left. Only when he was gone did she let the tears she had been holding back flow down her cheeks.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Silently Nny paced the room he had imprisoned Inspector Drail. Neither of them spoke for a short time. Finally Nny broke the silence.

"You know about that little robot?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Drail replied coolly. "He is responsible for a recent multitude of killings. I also know that he was here for a short while, which was why I came to investigate."

Johnny nodded thoughtfully. He was unsure of where Gir was, but he was more than aware that the small SIR was up to no good. There was a sneaky air about him, his very presence had made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Not a lot of things could do that. The last time that had happened was when he answered his phone before it shot him in the head. He had suddenly realized, in the split second after his tentative '…Hello?' that he had turned the machine _on, _not _off._ Not a high point.

Silently Johnny sat back on a crate. A lot had happened since then. He interlaced his fingers and pondered for a while. His thoughts swirled about and occasionally spouted some useless tidbit from his demented side.

_All Chihuahuas must be eliminated._

_I wanna Freezy._

_Tomorrow's Tuesday-ALIENS!_

He stopped when this one came up. _Aliens… _Could that little robot be…? No. Impossible.

Wasn't it?

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Gir finished preparing a serum he had been working on. When he came back to the girl he had been torturing a small smirk curled across his face. There were tears on the girl's cheeks.

"Have you been crying?" He chuckled. "Why did you wait for me to leave? Pride?" He began to laugh. "How foolish!" He laughed again, and then stopped with a sudden motion. "Pride is worth nothing to you anymore. There is nothing it can do for you."

He revealed the long syringe and needle in his hands.

"But why?" He hissed. "You make not a sound. The screams can make you feel better. They all say so." He moved a little closer, eyes narrowed. Not with malice this time, but rather a cold, probing curiosity. Like a child who had found a small snake on the ground. But this time, he could see a little more clearly. His bloodlust had faded now, and he wanted to find what made this human tick.

He stopped in surprise when he saw her neck, covered in scars.

"But… I never put a blade near there…" He muttered, slowly following his gaze across her. There were countless scars, only a few of which he could remember inflicting upon her. A complicated spider-pattern of thin scars covered her face and arms.

"Whoever did this… they tortured you more than I ever can…" He muttered, more to himself than the girl. "Whoever it was could do it endlessly without relenting, no matter what was done to try and stop them… Whoever it was, they were more than I could ever be."

He paced thoughtfully for a moment, before turning towards the girl.

"You can't speak at all can you? You are silent- not from choice, but from force." He seemed no longer interested in harming her. "Those scars on your throat tell me that much. Can you make any noise at all?"

She answered with a soft, almost unheard rasp.

"I see."

Gir's eyes narrowed. He was wrong. How dare this girl make him be wrong? He was not ever supposed to be wrong! NEVER, EVER, EVER!

He could no longer take the strain of his fury and confusion and he turned and fled and once, dropping the long needle on the floor as he went.

**Am I… DEVELOPING GIR'S NEW CHARACTER! OH MY GOD! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!**

**Just kidding about the take cover part.**

**I would love it if you would review right now…**


	8. I have bad news

**Bleeeaaahhhgg… Oh god…**

**I'm sorry about this but EVIL… just is not working out… I'm stuck, I'm bored, I'm aching, and I'm behind. I MIGHT continue it later…**

**But for now…**

**I, Lord Dread Raven, pronounce this work….**

**DISCONTINUED**

***dodges a barrage of rotten tomatos***

**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY, REALLY FRIKIN SORRY! I just can't keep this up…**

**like I said, it might be continued later. When I have less work to do.**

**And fewer stories.**

**Which is rather ironic as I am considering writing a completely unrelated to anything Jhonen Vasquez.**

**I am a BAAAAD Raven… BAD ME! BAAAAAAD ME!**


End file.
